


I Want You to Be Happy

by brotective



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Matchmaking, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/pseuds/brotective
Summary: Kaoru learns the circumstances of Kanon’s break-up with Chisato, and decides to push her feelings for Chisato aside to help them get back together.Things don’t go as planned, though.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	I Want You to Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> came up w this plot in the kaochisa server and now i wrote it i guess  
> also i haven’t a clue if there’s actually botanical gardens anywhere near where the bandori girls live but i go to the one in dc a lot and it’s pretty so i make the rules now

Kaoru hadn’t expected Kanon’s post memories to come up with something from three years ago while they were hanging out, but that’s exactly what happened.

Kanon had been sitting on a bench outside of the changing room, waiting for Kaoru to come out in the shirt that she had decided she liked. She was scrolling through her Instagram when she noticed the little red dot above the heart signifying a notification. She checked it, and...

Oh. A photo from middle school. The notification was just reminding her that it was three years old now.

Kaoru stepped out of the changing room and approached her, smiling. “Does such a garment properly suit my form?” she asked, gesturing to the shirt.

Kanon glanced up at her, smiling back. “Mhm! It looks good on you!”

Her attention turned back to her phone, and Kaoru found herself becoming curious. “Ah, what captivates your attention so, my friend?”

She sat beside her on the bench and glanced at the photo on the screen. Displayed was a picture of Kanon and Chisato, with Kanon’s head leaning on Chisato’s shoulder and her arm around her. Chisato was smiling softly, looking at her more than she was looking at the camera, and both of their faces were dusted gentle pink. The caption had been edited to refer to Chisato as Kanon’s friend, but it didn’t take much thinking on Kaoru’s part to figure out that it had said ‘girlfriend’ before.

Kaoru looked at Kanon, the same smile still on her face. “You looked quite happy here, you know.”

Kanon laughed softly—and she was smiling too, but her tone wasn’t free of bitterness. “You don’t have to say that. It was a long time ago, really.”

Kaoru had been aware of their break-up—once Kanon had realized that she was the childhood friend who Chisato talked about so often, she couldn’t help but tell her—but she had never thought to learn the exact circumstances. Maybe she shouldn’t, if asking such a question would hurt Kanon.

Still, she couldn’t help but feel a bit curious.

“Er, Kanon, if I may ask...” Kaoru hesitated, and that was enough for Kanon to pick up on her meaning.

“Oh, well—it was, um, nothing. Not like what you’re probably thinking.” Kaoru wasn’t really thinking any particular thing, but Kanon continued regardless. “It’s just, you know. Her contract... she wasn’t allowed to date.”

That story made sense for all of four seconds, until Kaoru remembered a news story.

“Ah, so when the tabloids spoke of Rinko and Eve-chan’s tender love affair, were they not truly dating? Was that simply a rumor?”

“You don’t have to phrase it like that, Kaoru-san...” Kanon laughed a bit awkwardly. “They were dating, though! They still are, actually. The reception to that was really good, though, and nobody wanted to lose Eve-chan, so that part of the contract changed!”

“I see, I see.” Kaoru paused. “Then, do you have any plans to...?”

“No, not really. I mean, with Chisato... it hasn’t come up, so...” Kanon glanced away. Kaoru felt a sudden wave of a feeling that could only be described as bad for making her uncomfortable. “Anyway, you should get that shirt! It really does look nice.”

“Perhaps I should. I do quite like it.” Kaoru stood from the bench to take one last look at the mirror. She really did look nice. “Yes, indeed... I believe I shall buy it. Pray, wait another moment as I return to my former attire.”

She walked back to the changing room, and as she doffed her current shirt to return to her other one, she couldn’t help but think.

She was in love with Chisato. She knew that full well—she had known it since she was young, since she first realized that Chisato was helping her grow into her greatest self.

She wasn’t distraught over the fact that she and Kanon used to date, certainly. They were both important to her, and both of them were their own people with agency. She would support them wholeheartedly regardless of what came next, for Kanon’s pure heart and Chisato’s wonderful spirit. Still, with them broken up, it was almost like an opportunity for Kaoru.

Immediately after she thought that, she felt guilt rush through her. She couldn’t do that to Kanon, not if she still had feelings for her, and there was no proof that she didn’t. If it made her first love and her bandmate happy, Kaoru would put her own feelings aside and help them get back together.

She could set them up on a date. Just one date could be the spark, the catalyst for a sweet and healthy relationship.

They went out for tea all of the time, but Kaoru had often thought of a different place—the botanical gardens, only a few stations away, where she rarely went but often wanted to go to. Surrounded by flowers, beautiful and sweet-smelling and providers of coverage... if there was any environment that was perfect for a date, that was it.

She made a group chat with the two of them and messaged it.

[Kaoru] Would the two of you be interested in accompanying me to the botanical gardens on this fine Saturday?

It took a few minutes, but eventually, Kanon responded.

[Kanon] I’d love to!! ( ^ω^ )

After another hour or so, Chisato responded as well.

[Chisato] Sorry for the wait, I was in a meeting. That sounds wonderful, though~ You caught me on my day off.  
[Kaoru] Fantastic. Then it seems I shall see the two of you then.

Now she just needed an excuse to cancel before Saturday. On Thursday, the excuse came up—one that neither of them could verify because of them going to different schools.

[Kaoru] I truly do apologize for the inconvenience, but I received quite the pile of homework. I’m uncertain if I will be able to make our meeting on Saturday.  
[Kaoru] Worry not for me, however. I know your days off only come ever so often, Chisato, so please do not hesitate to enjoy yours there even if I cannot attend.  
[Chisato] It’s all right. Thank you for letting us know now, and keep us updated if things change.  
[Kanon] We’ll send lots of pictures!

Perfect.

Now all that Kaoru had to do was make it to the gardens without being seen to make sure their date went smoothly.

It seemed that Chisato had gotten better at trains, because they made it to their station with no incident—though Kanon’s sense of direction was as poor as ever. They entered the gardens, Kaoru following close behind, admiring the plants.

“Ah, Chisato-chan! Look at these!”

“It says here that these are called London’s pride.”

“I can see why. They’re really pretty!” Kanon smiled at Chisato, pulling out her phone to take a photo of the flowers. “Ah, let’s get a selfie with them, too!”

“Oh, good idea.” Chisato smiled back, standing next to her and throwing up a peace sign.

They posed for their selfie, and Kaoru felt proud as she watched. Perhaps she had done it—although a photo together was a small victory for Chisato’s happiness, it was a victory nonetheless. Even as she knelt behind a bush, she felt the urge to cheer them on.

And then Chisato’s gaze set upon that bush.

_Oh, dear._

Kaoru was aware that nobody her age said ‘oh, dear’, but as she realized that Chisato noticed her presence, that was the only thought that went through her head.

“Oh, Kaoru.”

Her tone was almost singsongy, sweet in a way that was almost-but-not quite sickly.

At this point, Kaoru decided that the best move was to just stand up. “Er... yes?”

“What exactly are you doing here? I thought that you weren’t going to spy on us again.” Memories of that day at the cafe came flowing back to Kaoru. Chisato had looked beautiful then, and she had also threatened Kaoru’s life—similarly to now, she supposed.

“Ah, well, I was simply... er, admiring the lovely flowers of this bush.” Kaoru gestured to the bush like Chisato hadn’t just seen her behind it.

Kanon decided to walk over as well. “Kaoru-san, what’s going on? Didn’t you say you were busy with homework?”

“Yes, I thought you were going to text us if you were able to join us.”

“A-As I said, er, I was... you see, my signal...” She was starting to get a bit nervous. Her lies were blatant and they could both almost certainly see through them. “I—I thought... If I set up a date between you, you would get back together again. Since you didn’t truly want to leave each other in the beginning, I-“

“Kaoru.” Chisato reached up to put a firm hand on her shoulder, and as Kaoru looked back at her, she couldn’t tell if her smile was genuine or not. “Come on. Let’s talk about this in private.” She glanced over at Kanon. “You’ll be okay without us for a moment, won’t you?”

Kanon nodded. “Of course! I’ll try not to get lost in the flowers.” She smiled, and Chisato laughed.

“We’ll find you soon.” With that, she took Kaoru by the wrist and walked outside with her. Kaoru followed by her own free will, but she was certain that she would have been taken outside regardless of whether she wanted to or not.

In the height of springtime, the roses on the trellis arch grew into practically a privacy screen. Chisato walked behind there with Kaoru.

Immediately after she was certain that nobody else was there, which didn’t take long, Chisato spoke. “What were you thinking?”

Kaoru wasn’t quite sure how to respond, but she tried her best to force something out. “I, er, well... I wanted you to be happy. Kanon, too. You are just—“ She hesitated, and as irritated as Chisato looked, she let her continue. “—you both mean the world to me. And given the circumstances of your separation, I thought-“

“Kaoru. Shh.” Kaoru did just that, and Chisato took a deep breath and continued. “The reason I never asked Kanon out after the contract changed was because I was happier being her friend. She’s sweet, certainly, and any girl would be lucky to have her, but I’m not in love with her. Not anymore.”

Kaoru nodded. “...ah, I see. Well, I truly do apologize for the inconvenience.”

Chisato shook her head. “No, no, it wasn’t that. I love seeing the gardens like this, and... even though you interfered too much, and missed the mark completely, it was sweet of you to try to do this.” She laughed softly, any anger she had left in her seeming to dissipate. “Maybe that’s why I’m so in love with you.”

“Ah, of cou—huh?”

Kaoru’s expression quickly changed to one of shock, and her cheeks turned pink. If Chisato hadn’t been dealing with the sudden realization that she had let that slip out, she would have laughed.

“I—I’m sorry. Ignore that.” Chisato looked almost ashamed, turning away. “Still, that, er... outburst does not change that I’m... I’m glad, in a sense. That you cared enough to try to do this, even though... never mind.”

“No, it’s all right. It isn’t bad if you like me, Chisato.”

“No, I...” Chisato laughed nervously. “I’m sorry, this is one of those situations that I haven’t got a script for. But I know what you’re going to say.”

“You do?”

“Of course. You’re... you’re glad that I could get it off of my chest, but you don’t feel the same way about me, and you hope that we can still be friends.” Chisato made eye contact with Kaoru again. She was smiling, but it felt fake, almost corporate. “And of course we can still be friends, and I do apologize for you having to find out this way, after all of the effort you went through for me to be happy with someone else.”

Kaoru couldn’t keep a smile off of her face, and once Chisato had finished pouring her heart out, she looked almost confused.

“As fully as I appreciate the sentiment, my dearest friend, I must admit that... er, I also harbor feelings for you. In fact, I’m rather thrilled that things turned out this way.”

Chisato’s confusion quickly turned to surprise. “So, all of that... you...?” She was having a bit of trouble processing all of this, and Kaoru certainly didn’t blame her.

“I just thought... well, you deserved to be happy, and I had no plans to continue to pursue your affection if your heart lied with another,” Kaoru explained. She was trying to keep herself composed, but all she really wanted to do was hold Chisato in her arms and lay kisses across her face and treat her as well as she deserved.

“That’s—well—“ Chisato couldn’t stop her face from turning pink, and Kaoru’s smile grew a bit wider. “I-“

“I love you, too.” It was hard to tell if Kaoru was just overexcited or if she was trying to save Chisato from her words catching in her throat, but either way, she was beaming. Chisato felt her heart melt as she smiled.

“So, then, are you interested in being girlfriends?” Chisato asked, a hopeful smile on her face. Kaoru nodded enthusiastically.

“I would like nothing more.” She hesitated for a moment, blushing furiously and glancing away before reaching out to take her hand. “We should return to Kanon soon, but, er... if this sort of gesture is not too forward for you, perhaps we could walk hand in hand...?”

Chisato giggled, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. “You really are adorable.”

“Is, er, is that truly the proper phrase?”

“Of course.” She smiled up at her. “And I’m happy to hold your hand. In fact, why don’t we return to my house after this? It is my day off, and I would love to do even more than this.”

Kaoru glanced back at her, smiling back. “That sounds wonderful, if you’ll have me.”

“I certainly will.” Chisato began walking back to the building itself with Kaoru, and as the two made their way back to the room where they had split up from Kanon, they were both glad to see that she was still there.

“Kanon!” Kaoru waved with her free hand as soon as she saw her, and Kanon looked up from her phone, jumping a bit.

“Fuee-! Oh, Kaoru-san, Chisato-chan!” She waved back at them, glancing down at their intertwined hands and then back at Chisato. The knowing smile the two of them exchanged made Kaoru feel a bit more confident.

“We’re sorry if we kept you waiting.”

“No, it’s okay! I was texting Misaki-chan for most of it.” Kanon beamed. “I think I may go to a café with her after this, if you’re both okay with that!”

“Of course,” Kaoru said.

“Have fun with your date.”

Kanon flushed red as Chisato said that. “It’s not a date! Well, she hasn’t said one way or the other, and I wouldn’t mind if it was, but...”

Chisato giggled, and Kaoru nodded in understanding. Ah, gay people.

“Let’s look at the rest of the flowers,” Chisato said. “The indoor garden closes at 7:00 tonight, and it’s already past 6:00.”

Kanon and Kaoru both agreed, and the three continued their trek around the various rooms.

“These are fruit trees, aren’t they?”

“Mhm! This looks like... lemon, I think?”

“Ah, the bitterness of youth... fair tree, your secrets do not go unnoticed.”

“Oh, the sign says the next room should have lilies!”

“Fair Kanon, could you take a picture of us beside them?”

“Of course!”

“Kaoru, this is a bit embarrassing...”

“Would you like to take a picture somewhere else, then?”

“No, I actually, er... I quite like this spot. Could you take one of me kissing her cheek, Kanon?”

“Sure!”

Eventually, they had to return to the train station, but not before thoroughly exploring each room and taking plenty of pictures in all of them.

“It was really fun to see you two,” Kanon said, smiling at Kaoru and Chisato. “Are you headed home? Misaki-chan probably wouldn’t mind if you joined us at the café.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I think we’re going to go back to my house,” Chisato said. The fact that she was seriously considering teasing Kanon about her not-date showed on her face, but she spared her for now. “Let’s spend some more time together soon.”

Kaoru didn’t show her the same luxury. “Perhaps on a double date.”

Kanon found herself blushing again. “Well, have fun at your house!” She waved, and Kaoru and Chisato both waved back as she went walking towards the café.

“Ah, should we have helped her with the directions?”

Chisato leaned into Kaoru’s shoulder, gently squeezing her hand. “Kanon is tough. She can handle it.”

They walked back to Chisato’s house, both of them feeling the happiness of a new relationship.

“Kaoru, have you ever kissed anyone?” Chisato asked when they made it to her doorstep. She assumed that she had, with all of her flirtation. “Besides on stage, of course.”

Kaoru laughed softly at that second part. “I was about to say. But, er... no, I haven’t.”

Chisato’s eyes widened slightly. “Really?”

“Indeed. It may seem a bit odd, but I have never stumbled upon an opportunity.”

“Oh.” Chisato glanced up at her. “Well, before we go inside, would you like to?”

Kaoru smiled a bit awkwardly. “That... yes. That sounds nice.”

She kept her hand in Chisato’s, moving her other to rest on her waist. Chisato noticed that she was shaking like a leaf and held her hand a bit tighter, tilting her head up and getting on her tiptoes. Kaoru bent her knees a bit to get closer to her, leaning in and gently pressing her lips on hers.

Chisato smiled into her lips, not taking any initiative to escalate things—especially not with them still standing in front of Chisato’s door, but mostly for Kaoru’s comfort. After a few moments, they separated, and Chisato admired Kaoru’s cute expression.

“How was that?” she asked, the corners of her lips feeling like they were permanently turned up.

“That was... much better than Romeo and Juliet.” Kaoru was smiling as well, which made Chisato smile even wider. “Still damp.”

Chisato nodded. “Kissing is like that, yes.” She left another quick peck on Kaoru’s lips. “How about we go inside and cuddle for a bit?”

She wasn’t sure if Kaoru would be comfortable with that suggestion just yet, but to her relief, she looked quite happy about it.

“That sounds perfect.” She released Chisato, who proceeded to open the door for her.

Chisato closed the door behind her. “You should stay for dinner as well, if my mother is okay with it.”

“She usually has been.” Kaoru sat down on the couch, and Chisato laid in her lap, pulling a blanket on top of them. “Is she home?”

“No, she decided to go to the city while we were at the gardens. She might bring food, so I’ll ask her to bring some for you.”

“All right. I do insist on paying for it.”

“Absolutely not. You’ve always been part of the family.” Chisato took Kaoru’s hand and slipped it down to her waist. “You can cuddle me, you know. You’re perfectly comfortable.”

“A-Ah, okay.” Kaoru found herself smiling again as she wrapped her arms more fully around Chisato, pulling her in close.

Leon had heard the door open, but quickly realized that Chisato wasn’t coming into her bedroom to grab his toy from him like she occasionally did, so he took that moment to come into the living room. Seeing Kaoru made him bark excitedly, wagging his tail and hopping up on the couch.

“Oh, puppy. Puppy-puppy. C’mere.” Chisato opened her arms, and Leon headbutted her. “Good boy. Okay, floor boy now. You’re not supposed to be on the couch.”

Leon didn’t listen. He just kissed Kaoru’s face, which made Kaoru start laughing, which made Chisato also start laughing, which got Leon more overexcited, and the cycle only continued.

Eventually, the couch was a mass of two sleeping lesbians and an equally tired dog who was laying on them.

They hadn’t planned to have Leon up on the couch with them, but he was warm and comfortable—and cuddling with him was even better than cuddling by themselves.

Maybe that was it. The way things turned out were just the way things were supposed to turn out.

**Author's Note:**

> so i’ve been on kind of a long hiatus. like, more than 2 months of radio silence  
> some of that was me trying to do nanowrimo, which i might have given up on at this point—i’m not sure—and the rest was some interpersonal stuff that made me seriously consider giving up writing and drawing  
> i’m still not sure whether i will or not, but for now, i managed to get this out, so i hope having an explanation for my hiatus helps hfjdhfjdjk


End file.
